


a white little shadow

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Betrayal, Deidara really wants that D but the D is an Uchiha D, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Porn, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tobi is a little shit, Tobi knows that Deidara is attracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Deidara finds out Tobi is an Uchiha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Kate_Black14.
> 
> Tumblr user alpha-the-lone-wolf said:  
> Still taking tobidei ideas? Cause I'm curious of how Deidara would find out Tobi is an Uchiha and stuck between 'shit he's kinda hot' and 'fuck he's an Uchiha...but still hot' It's early morning where I am please forgive this poor prompt.

This is not how things should have gone. This is not how things should have happened. This is so wrong. Everything is so wrong and now there’s no other way to fix things other than killing Tobi.

Deidara finds himself stuck in his seat, eyebrows beginning to furrow deeper and deeper as he realizes a glaring fact.

Tobi is an Uchiha.

He should have known. He really should have known. The dark hair, the knowing tilts of his head, the way he acts when Itachi is around.

How could he have been so blind?

Tobi’s not saying anything, only looking away as he holds his mask in his hand. Neither of them says anything and Deidara is tempted to just smash the cup he’s holding onto the ground to get some sort of reaction from him.

Still, the two of them just sit at the table. Deidara stares intensely at Tobi, but Tobi makes no move of returning the gaze.

“You asked,” Tobi says eventually, when the stalemate began to nip at the base of Deidara’s neck and he could feel a cold chill beginning to spread through his body.

He’s right. Deidara did ask. In fact, maybe the whole thing is Deidara’s fault, considering that the only reason they’re even here is that Deidara suggested playing this stupid drinking game.

And of course, Deidara couldn’t refuse the chance to get to see what he’s always wanted to see.

Now there’s just too many factors that complicate things. Namely the thing he sees now.

Tobi finally looks up at him, poised and absolutely not the same person he’s gotten used to his partner being. He’s mature, he’s grown, and Deidara wouldn’t have believed anyone if they told him this is actually Tobi if he didn’t take his mask off right in front of him.

Deidara doesn’t respond. His tongue is heavy like lead, his mouth dry and his throat is tight.

He knows why.

He stares, wide-eyed, at the slight flush on Tobi’s cheeks. The effects of the alcohol, as he’s sure he’s sporting the same color on his own, but it somehow has an effect on him. Deidara opens his mouth and then closes it again.

His eyes drift and rake all over the right side of Tobi’s face. It’s covered in scars. There are thick, deep lines that look extremely painful. He feels a phantom throb of pain in his stitches. He doesn’t say anything.

Deidara stares at the strong, defined jawline. He stares at the busted lips. He stares at the slightly furrowed eyebrows. He stares at his closed eye. He stares at his remaining eye.

He stares at his Sharingan.

There’s a strange feeling in his gut. He can feel anger bubbling up in him, making his heart rate quicken and body heat up. He feels the need to stand up and punch that bastard in the face. How dare he lie to him! Tobi has indulged him in all of his killing fantasies despite the fact that he is one of the people he’s sworn to kill.

Yet here he is, feeling another feeling that he normally doesn’t feel when he’s angry. He is glad that the alcohol can be blamed for the redness of his face because he feels hot all over. His legs twitch and Deidara shifts his weight from his seat, moving over ever so slightly in an attempt to cool himself down.

He should look at his eye again, just to make himself angry and forget about...

Tobi tilts his head at him, a movement he’s previously associated with being annoying has suddenly turned into something that almost feels sexual.

“Are you alright?” Tobi asks, blinking once and his Sharingan disappears. “You’re really red.”

“Fine,” Deidara blurts out, forcing himself to frown. He slams his palm against the table but he doesn’t get the reaction he’s hoping for. Tobi doesn’t flinch at all.

Tobi has been, all this time, a mature man who can absolutely handle anything that is thrown at him. He’s not weak, he doesn’t need Deidara’s help. From what Deidara could see, the way his muscles had always shown underneath his shirts, Tobi might even be the more skilled one between the two of them.

Something clenches inside Deidara’s stomach and then he has to cross his legs.

“You’re an Uchiha, hm,” Deidara says. He does so more for himself, but he also wants Tobi to hear it, just to remind him that Deidara doesn’t like Uchihas. He hopes that it would remind him that he doesn’t like Uchihas as well, no matter how attractive they look underneath the mask.

“Yes,” Tobi doesn’t even bother trying to lie, though Deidara realizes that there’s really no point in lying when everything is on the plate. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You know how you are with Uchihas... Are you upset? Is that why you’re red?”

“Yes,” Deidara says, quickly. He clears his throat and pushes the cup away from him, the contents inside sloshing wildly from the force of his movements. “I am very upset, hm.”

“Sorry,” Tobi apologizes, reaching out to steady the drink. But there’s something about the way he said that. It makes Deidara tense in the most humiliating manner. Deidara pretends to not see the way Tobi is grinning.

Deidara refuses to respond to Tobi, not trusting his voice. He hopes that Tobi takes it as his way of showing his anger.

“Well, if Deidara-senpai hates me that much,” Tobi says, though he doesn’t sound like Tobi anymore. “I guess I should leave then.”

“No!” Deidara shouts, taking both of them by surprise.

“No? But I’ve made Deidara-senpai very upset.”

Deidara hates the way he’s using the honorific now. It feels like he’s mocking him. The fire within him burns stronger and he grasps onto his anger, trying to shape it into something he could use.

“You Uchihas are all the same. You’re all wicked, twisting my words, hm,” Deidara growls, finally allowing himself to stare at Tobi again.

Bad move.

His eyes drift to Tobi’s lips and he wonders how they would feel against him. Against all of him.

Deidara clenches his thighs and is really glad that he has a habit of wearing loose pants.

Tobi tilts his head again, the amused smirk beginning to grow and he’s not even trying to hide it anymore. “I’ve twisted nothing,” he says, raising a hand to cup his cheek. “I’m only repeating what you’ve said.”

This bitch is definitely toying with him. Deidara huffs, looking away from Tobi and staring at the wall behind him. He wishes that he would stop blushing and that the air conditioner in this godforsaken hideout would just work for once. It’s too hot in here.

Tobi reaches out with another hand and presses a fingertip against the back of Deidara’s palm. He jerks his hand away as if he’s been burned and glares at Tobi, but then realizes the trap he’s fallen into.

Tobi leans forward, putting on a sad face that Deidara would compare to a kicked puppy if he didn’t look like a marble statue come to life. Deidara leans back, though, reminding himself to be disgusted by the fact that he can see the Uchiha on this work of art.

“How can I make it up to you?” Tobi mumbles and Deidara does not appreciate the low rumble of his voice, especially not when it shoots straight through him.

Deidara closes his eyes, determined not to let this get to him and ignores the fact that he is beginning to feel very uncomfortable clothed. He turns up his nose and bites his lip before thinking about how to answer Tobi.

“Reveal everything about Itachi to me and then I would consider forgiving you, hm,” Deidara says, though it comes out weaker and more like mumbling than he’d like.

He hears Tobi snort and then feels him move away.

“I don’t really know much about Itachi,” he says.

“Don’t lie to me, Uchiha,” Deidara growls, opening his eyes and trying his best to remain unaffected by Tobi’s appearance.

“I don’t think I can, senpai,” Tobi says, the bemused grin returning to his face. “I can never lie to you.”

Deidara feels his eye twitch at his words and he moves to get off the chair, carefully tugging at his pants before turning to have his back face Tobi, letting out a relieved breath. He focuses on calming down his pounding heart.

“Fine,” he says eventually, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. He gets ready to leave the room, abandon this stupid game altogether when he hears Tobi speak up behind him once more.

“Wait, senpai,” Tobi says, suddenly sounding closer than he was before and Deidara realizes that he’s standing right behind him. “Are you not going to give me another way to earn your forgiveness? I don’t ever want our relationship to be broken because of something I have no control over.”

Deidara forces himself to remain still but he can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up due to the close proximity. “No, Tobi,” he says, pinching himself on the arm as discreetly as he can. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do to fix this.”

“Really?” Tobi says — no, he more so rumbles this into his ear. Deidara feels the heat return to him and for some reason, Tobi is chuckling. “Is there nothing else I can do?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Deidara stutters out, sounding just as breathless as he feels. He decides that this is the end of the conversation and he begins to march forward, turning left once he leaves the dining area to head down the hallway, almost running to his rooms at this point.

He slams the door shut behind him, ignoring the way that it rebounds open from the force of his pull. He hurries to his bathroom and locks himself in, sitting down on the toilet as he covers his face with his hands.

Deidara breathes heavily into his palms but after a few moments, he realizes that his mind is offering him the image of Tobi’s face. It is burned behind his eyelids, no matter how hard he tries to get rid of it.

Fuck.

Who gave that dumbass the right to be attractive? It is making him furious. It also doesn’t help that Tobi is an Uchiha.

“Senpai?”

Tobi’s voice comes filtering through the bathroom door. The dumbass let himself into his room.

Deidara is reminded of how said dumbass looks like and he reaches down to squeeze himself.

That’s it. He has to kill Tobi. There’s no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do the sexual tension thing justice? I'm not sure. It's hard to write about someone I identify with a lot. I'd much rather it be Deidara that I'm praising, but at the same time, I agree with the prompt. Deidara would definitely be extremely shocked and attracted when he finds out what he looks like -- and that he's an Uchiha.
> 
> Anywho, this is dedicated to Tumblr user alpha-the-lone-wolf! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara isn't good at hiding his wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smutty sequel that everyone apparently wanted. I didn't intend for this to have a sequel, but people sensed that the sexual tension had to lead to something so they demanded this. Well, here ya are.

“Do not come in, hm!” Deidara shouts through the door, trying his hardest to sound angry.

He hears shuffling from the other side and he knows Tobi isn’t going to listen to him. He wonders why he has such an annoying partner.

Deidara braces himself when the door opens, a masked face poking in.

“I’m sorry, senpai,” Tobi says innocently. He invites himself into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

“Have you never heard of privacy before, hm, Tobi?” Deidara growls, forgetting himself in the moment and standing up from the toilet seat.

“But senpai—”

Deidara doesn’t let Tobi finish, anger building, even more, when he realizes Tobi’s wearing the mask again. He misses seeing skin.

“Why are you wearing this damned mask again?” he grunts, reaching out and grabbing the material. He doesn’t relent even when he could feel Tobi’s gloved fingers wrap around his wrist. Deidara doubles his efforts and tugs. The mask clatters onto the ground and reveals that face once more.

Deidara could feel his chest clench and he _knows_ it’s Tobi’s fault.

“Senpai,” Tobi says, eyebrows pinched in a displeased expression. He seems to want to turn and pick the mask up but Deidara won’t let him. He reaches out and slides his arms around Tobi’s neck, shocking him to become still.

Deidara doesn’t even know what he wants to do. He’s mad that he’s an Uchiha. He’s mad that he’s attractive. He’s mad.

He rears himself and throws a punch toward Tobi’s face.

Tobi is fast, though he should have expected it since he’s only known for running away. He winces when Tobi’s gloved hand meets his, stopping his block in one swift movement and forcing his arm back.

Deidara could feel some of his anger melt away at the mere feeling of Tobi’s hand on his own. He forces his face against Tobi’s, pressing his lips harshly against his. They’re a bit rough, perhaps from the scars, but Deidara couldn’t find it within himself to care. He hates that.

He feels his pants tighten around him again and fuck it, Deidara would be damned if he denies it any longer.

Tobi takes a few seconds to realize what’s going on, but he seems to be gathering his senses rather quickly because the next thing Deidara knows, he’s backed up against the bathroom counter, the small of his back digging uncomfortably against the edge. He wretches his hand away from Tobi’s grip.

Tobi seems oddly mature about this. Deidara would question it if he isn’t currently breathless, panting against Tobi’s lips as he could feel his hands roam around Deidara’s body.

His own hands remain stubbornly static, even though he desperately wants to do something. He clenches his fingers uselessly, trying to dig them into Tobi’s back but they just scrape against the fabric of Tobi’s shirt.

When he feels Tobi’s hands cup against his ass, he hisses through his teeth and his body jerks back into action. Deidara lifts a hand up and grabs a handful of hair, giving it a rough tug.

“I fucking hate you,” he grunts out, hips bucking forward in a desperate attempt to seek friction.

Tobi doesn’t respond, squeezing Deidara’s ass and massaging it. He begins to trail kisses down Deidara’s neck, causing him to gasp and knees buckle.

This is too much. Deidara’s not sure if he wants more or for it to stop immediately. He kicks his legs but before he could really decide, Tobi — in a yet another surprising display of strength — lifts him up by the ass as though he weighs nothing and deposits him onto the counter.

The action knocks the breath out of Deidara’s lungs, in more than one sense. He growls and wraps his legs around Tobi’s torso, guiding him closer toward him as he leans in to kiss him once more.

Tobi responds eagerly, hands already moving to slide under Deidara’s tank top and mesh shirt. Deidara gasps, pulling away from the kiss when he feels the cool fabric of his gloves brush against his nipples. His hips buck involuntarily.

He shivers when Tobi growls into his ear, pulling away to tug off his tank and mesh shirt. Deidara doesn’t even care where Tobi’s thrown them away. The moment he gets over the rush of cold air against his heated skin, he feels Tobi fiddling with his sash and his pants loosen.

Deidara lets out a shaky breath and decides to help out. He grips Tobi’s shoulders. He tightens his legs around Tobi’s waist and lifts himself up from the counter to ease the way.

Tobi manages to pull his pants down along with his underwear. When Deidara sits back down on the counter, he is shocked by its cool marble.

Tobi reaches out and wraps his arms around his torso. Without warning, Deidara is tugged forward. He hates the annoying displays of strength from Tobi. He hates himself more for getting affected by it.

It’s pretty obvious that he is getting affected because Tobi is humming, pleased. He reaches down to wrap his hand around Deidara’s dick, causing him to moan and lean forward. Tobi, turning into a mischievous demon, immediately lets go of Deidara.

“You piece of shit,” Deidara grunts out, reaching up once more to tug on Tobi’s hair. It doesn’t seem to have any effects on him, which disappoints Deidara. He instead opts to slide his hands through the elastic of his shirt. He digs in his nails and lets his mouths bite on any skin that he can find.

He also leans forward, pressing his cheek against the right of Tobi’s face. Tobi leans back a little at first, but since he can’t get away, stops struggling. Deidara uses this to explore the texture of Tobi’s cheek, feeling the way the scars roughen up the skin.

It’s hot.

Deidara gasps when he feels fingers poking at his entrance. They’re dry and, despite the pleasurable rasp, also gloved.

Tobi is not going to make this easy for him.

Deidara wouldn’t have asked him to either, but he’ll bitch about it nonetheless.

He leans back and lifts his hips to allow Tobi a better reach as he continues to move his hands. He has to take them out of the collar of Tobi’s shirt because he finds that it’s better — and more logical — to hike his shirt up from below.

Deidara gasps when Tobi’s gloved fingers breach him in one go, his body clenching at the sudden intrusion but soon relaxes as he forces his mind into it. He also distracts himself by continuing to nuzzle Tobi’s scars, the mere presence of them turning him on so much he couldn’t believe the state of himself.

He grunts when he could feel Tobi’s fingers twist within him. He knows what he’s doing because he’s done this to himself many times before, but Deidara doesn’t feel like giving him the satisfaction. He tugs at his hair again.

“Stop doing it like that, hm,” Deidara grunts out as angrily as he can, giving his hair another two tugs. “It fucking hurts.”

Tobi still doesn’t respond, at least not verbally. Immediately after he finishes talking, Deidara could feel Tobi’s fingers withdraw from him. He could feel his stomach’s muscles clench at the loss, core flutter in protest at the sudden lack of fingers. He feels himself beginning to whine, too, but he swallows it back down before he could, reminding himself that he is _mad_.

There’s clattering around him but Deidara doesn’t care. He rakes his nails against the large expansion of Tobi’s back, letting his mouths bite whenever they feel like it. He feels eager to leave his mark on Tobi’s body, whether or not they’d be visible since Tobi has a habit of covering all of his skin.

While he’s distracted, however, Tobi somehow manages to procure a bottle of lube. Yes, procure. Deidara would sooner die than admit why he has a bottle of lube in the toilet. Use your fucking imagination.

He bucks when he feels a hot brand touch his entrance. Deidara grunts when Tobi forces him to lean backward. He loosens his grip around Tobi and reaches backward, pressing his palms against the large mirror behind them.

His breath stutters when he realizes what’s going on.

He hadn’t even noticed Tobi unzip his pants and take himself out. He feels his cock jump at the sight.

Deidara can’t help but clench his muscles against Tobi when he tries to push himself inside. It doesn’t deter Tobi, though, he just tightens his hold on Deidara’s hips, strong enough to bruise, and continues to bully his way inside.

If he feels like Tobi’s gloved fingers sting from being inside of him, he is very much underestimating the actual size of his partner. Who the hell gave him the right to be so well endowed?

“Fuck!” Deidara shouts, hands becoming claws as he scrapes uselessly against the smooth surface behind him, leaving saliva marks everywhere. “You son of a bitch!”

Tobi seems like he’s spurred on by the insults, letting out a low growl that sends pure electric shocks up Deidara’s spine as he finally pushes himself inside fully, dragging Deidara down to the edge of the counter so that it hurts the small of his back even more.

“Haven’t you ever heard about stretching, you little shit, hm?” Deidara grunts out, reaching out to tug at Tobi’s hair again, this time much less forgiving. He feels a few strands come off of his head.

Deidara grins while Tobi lets out a grunt of acknowledgment. He seems a little more pacified now that he’s inside Deidara. What, has he wanted this all along?

Deidara refuses to let himself think like that.

“You can’t just put it in like that, it hurts,” Deidara continues to say.

To his credit, Tobi doesn’t move until Deidara relaxes around him once more. It’s not like it actually helps, though. The lack of stretching makes everything a little too tight to be comfortable.

Deidara thinks it’s sick that Tobi doesn’t care. He thinks it’s even sicker that he’s allowing this, and _enjoying_ it.

He soon loses his breath as Tobi begins to earnestly thrust, ramming into his core every time. The entire counter shakes from the pure strength of it, but Deidara doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that he hears something fall from a shelf, or that with every thrust his toothbrush rattles against his cup.

Every sound that would usually drive him insane is rendered mute as he focuses on every delicious drag of Tobi pulling out and pushing back in. It always borders on pain and Deidara is high from it. He feels himself drip and leak and he’s rather sure that he’s making a mess.

Though as Tobi grips his hips even harder, shifting his weight and begins to angle, any sane thought is pushed away from his mind as he focuses solely on the most important thing.

Deidara pants, hoisting himself up as Tobi continues to drive himself inside of him. That fucker thinks he can just take his pleasure from his body without repercussions?

Even if Deidara would very much like to lean back and enjoy this fuck, he’s not going to let Tobi go that easily. He has to be _punished_ for being so goddamn attractive.

He claws at Tobi again, letting out a low growl. Deidara leans forward, biting Tobi wherever he could reach on all of his mouths. His movements falter a few times when he feels Tobi’s erection brush up against the most intimate parts inside himself, far deeper than he could ever reach on his own, but he stays determined, unwilling to let Tobi do all the damage.

With every stroke of his nails, he feels Tobi’s muscles ripple underneath his skin in response. Tobi feels so awfully firm, muscles so deliciously sculpted that Deidara is having a hard time keeping a clear head.

There’s always a minute arch whenever Deidara drives his nails just a little too deep or when his mouths bite just a little bit harder. Deidara craves more.

When he sinks his teeth at the base where Tobi’s neck ends and head begins, he feels him tense and then he’s forced against the mirror, cheek pressing harshly against the cold material.

“Stop,” he hears Tobi grunt. Deidara’s glad that he’s not the only one affected by this.

“Make me,” Deidara manages to hiss out, his voice muffled by the way his face is positioned. He wiggles his hips, stopping Tobi’s fluid thrusting and despite the loss, Deidara feels a wicked sense of justice as Tobi struggles to keep him still with one hand.

Deidara lols out his tongue, nipping and licking at one of the fingers that are closer to his mouth. He turns his head experimentally, feeling Tobi’s hand let go a few times only to slam his head against the mirror once more.

It leaves him breathless and, without fail, Tobi would puff out a laugh every time. He thinks this is amusing. If Deidara didn’t feel as turned on as he does now, he would probably blow this bitch out of the fucking country by now.

But it seems like he’s not going to be the only one doing the exploding anymore.

Deidara lets out a wavering moan when Tobi’s erratic thrusts finally find the sweet spot inside of him. He would silence himself, but he’s beyond the point of caring, only greedy for what Tobi can offer him.

He reaches out, gripping Tobi’s arms. He digs his nails wherever he could reach as he’s pounded against the counter, back and hips beginning to grow sore as the hard surface presses into his bones.

Without warning, he’s heaved off of the counter and turned mid-air, yet another stupid stunt from Tobi, and then he’s pressed face-first into the cold counter.

In this position, Deidara feels as though he could feel everything ten-fold. He feels the way Tobi moves inside of him, a constant solid presence that Deidara craves every time he pulls out. He welcomes it eagerly, clenching around him whenever he’s seated deep inside.

Deidara couldn’t do any more damage like this, so he settles for driving Tobi insane as he forces his body to react to everything he does. Well, he doesn’t actually have to try that hard when Tobi is beginning to hit his prostate with every thrust, slamming against the bundle of nerves without fail.

He chokes out a moan and settles for thrashing instead, anything to make it harder for Tobi to reach his climax because, fuck, he could feel himself beginning to reach his tipping point.

All the struggling seems to only excite Tobi even more because he could feel his hair being tugged at, with Tobi uttering profane filth into his ears as he leans down to lick the shell of Deidara’s ear.

Deidara could hardly make sense of all of his words. He’s only focusing on the deepness of Tobi’s voice, finding it strangely attractive and he twitches once.

“If you like being a bitch so much, Deidara,” Tobi says, low and deep and resonating so deep inside Deidara’s core he might as well be purring. “You’re going to come like a bitch.”

He feels Tobi’s hand let go of his hair and trail around his naked torso. He flinches at the rough scratch of fabric against his sensitive skin but he can do nothing to escape it. He’s pinned against the counter, ass high and face pressed down.

When he feels Tobi’s fingers pinch at his nipples, twisting it and pressing against the pebbled nub, he feels his final wire snap and he jerks his hips wildly, knees buckling as he spurts rope after rope of sperm onto the ground.

Deidara feels like he’s moaning. He thinks he is. He can’t hear it. All he can hear is Tobi’s deep chuckle and the high-pitched buzzing inside his head. He could feel himself dripping and sweat trickling down his legs. He could feel Tobi inside of him, harder than before, unmoving.

Insufferable even at this stage.

Deidara wraps his arms around themselves and rests his forehead against his forearms, breathing heavily as he tries to regain his breath. Tobi doesn’t wait for him to gather his senses, though, because he could feel Tobi grip his hips and begin thrusting again.

His muscles clench up again.

“You dickhead,” Deidara cries out, moving one of his arms to reach backward. He finds himself grasping at air because Tobi’s already moved back. “Slow the fuck down. How many times do I have to say that it hurts?”

Even though he’d like to stand up and move away now, he couldn’t gather enough strength in his legs. He just rests his weight on the counter and takes it, choking out his moans as Tobi begins hitting his prostate once more.

Deidara would usually need some downtime, but he surprises himself by feeling yet another climax begin to build in the pit of his stomach. Deidara hates himself for it. He hates Tobi for it, too.

When the snaps of Tobi’s hips begin to become even more erratic, he reckons he’s getting close. Deidara struggles a little, just to make it a little worse. He tries his best to ruin his orgasm, but he doesn’t count for Tobi leaning forward once more and breathing against his ear.

Like this, he can’t move. He lets out a puff of breath as he feels Tobi’s knees push into his legs, parting them even more and the shift makes Tobi sink in even deeper.

For the first time, he hears Tobi utter out a moan at the same time as him. Deidara feels his hair stand on end and then he’s clenching around him again, dick jerking as he comes once more.

Tobi makes a noise in the back of his throat, something low and primal and then Deidara finds his face pressed harder against the marble, the frantic rutting of Tobi’s hips quickening as he presumably chases after his orgasm.

It isn’t a few moments later when Deidara feels Tobi twitch inside of him. It’s his only warning before he’s filled with hot seed, filling him to the brim. Deidara arches up, gasping for breath as he accepts it, knees losing all strength as he all but slumps against the counter.

He can only hear the hitch in his breath as he feels Tobi begin to thrust slowly once more, pushing more of his cum deeper inside of him.

They take a moment to calm down. Deidara could feel his anger melt away with each exhale. He struggles to hold on to it, but he finds that he no longer wishes to just be upset.

Tobi, however, has different ideas.

He pulls out of Deidara once he catches his breath. There’s jingling noises that Deidara assumes is him pulling up his pants.

“I hope you’re happy, senpai,” Tobi says, his voice no longer as high pitched as Deidara remembers. But in his sluggish mind, he doesn’t find himself to care.

Deidara lets out a quiet moan and then begins to push himself up. He could hear something being picked up and then a soft kiss is placed on the top of his head. Without another word, Tobi opens the door and leaves the room, finally giving Deidara the privacy he had been begging for since coming in here.

Well, he doesn’t want to be alone now.

But, with Tobi already gone from his room, he can’t say much, can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is certainly the most boring smut I've ever written. I've never been more bored because of smut.
> 
> Anyway, I found this thing called Hemingway which proofreads my work even better than Grammarly, but I have to actively change the sentence structures to make things easier to read. I ran it through and changed a few sentences, but I'll be damned if I have to go through all of it just to make the sentences easier to read. Y'all can read this, right? I thought so.
> 
> Well, I might end up giving the app another try on another day, just maybe not on a smut fic. Nobody reads these to get educated on the usage of fewer adverbs or understanding of passive voice.
> 
> As always, if you've enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) this, please leave a comment telling me! It really just helps me know that there are people that care about actually reading this.
> 
> Validate me, buddy.


End file.
